


Mexico

by AbuseAndReuse



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbuseAndReuse/pseuds/AbuseAndReuse
Summary: The title surely explains it.Based on the pictures from Shane and Ryland's snapchats.





	Mexico

Shane couldn't keep the smile off of his face as he led a blindfolded Ryland down to the beach. He was trying so hard not to run because he didn't want his boyfriend to fall flat on his face but he was so excited. It was their 2 year anniversary and Shane had planned something special.  
"Shane?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Are we there yet?"  
"Almost."  
Finally they arrived. Shane stood behind Ryland and took off his blindfold. Ryland gasped. The sand was covered in rose petals and candles. There were two chairs in front of a raised sand mound, which had been mounded into a heart, with a small fire in the centre. There was also a table where dinner would be served.  
"Shane." Ryland whispered.  
He was stunned. He turned to look at his smiling boyfriend. He grabbed Shane's hands and pulled him into a kiss.  
"I can't believe you did this."  
Shane shrugged modestly.  
"I wanted to do something special for you."  
Ryland smiled and kissed him again. They pressed their foreheads together.  
"It's beautiful. I love you."  
"I love you too."  
As they walked over to the chairs, Ryland noticed something.  
There was one candle which had been placed further up the beach.  
"How come there's a candle over there?"  
Shane looked at the candle and shrugged.  
"I don't know. Can you go and get it? I don't like the idea of it being lonely."  
Ryland laughed and shook his head at his adorable boyfriend. He walked over to the candle and, as he got to it, he froze.  
Shane grinned and walked over as well. He stood in front of Ryland, who was still looking at the sand. The younger man eventually bent down to pick up the small box which was next to the lonely candle.  
"Shane?"  
They looked each other in the eye.  
"Open it." Shane whispered.  
Ryland swallowed nervously and slowly lifted the lid. His mouth went dry.  
"Oh my god." He murmured. "Is this..."  
He broke off and just pointed towards the box. Shane nodded.  
"I know that it's only just been two years. And I know that may seem soon. But a proposal should simply be based on love rather than the amount of time two people have been together."  
Shane took a moment to compose himself before he burst into tears.  
"I love you. More than I've ever loved anyone. You make me so happy and so confident in myself and I've never had that before. If there's anyone I want to spend the rest of my life with, then it's you. So..."  
Shane gently took the ring from the box, which his shocked boyfriend was still holding, and knelt down on one knee. Ryland raised a hand to his mouth and laughed as a few tears fell from his eyes. Shane smiled back.  
"So." He said again, as his vision began to blur. "Will you be my dog dad forever?"  
Ryland let out a bark of laughter and fell to his knees in the sand. He took Shane's face in his hands and pressed their lips together. Shane wrapped his arms around Ryland's waist and pulled him closer.  
"Oh my god." Ryland whispered, kissing his boyfriend again.  
"Shane. I don't fucking deserve you."  
"Is that a yes?"  
Ryland giggled and gently nipped Shane's ear, causing the older man to playfully bat him away.  
"It's the biggest fucking yes."


End file.
